Episode 9291 (3rd November 2017)
Plot Anna wants to take Seb in when he gets out of hospital. Kevin refuses to let him stay at No.13. Summer wants to change school as the other kids are calling her names. Todd looks into applying to Oakhill but he and Billy can't afford the fees. Gary makes Sarah put off the flat purchase for a while. Gemma makes a mess of Jenny's flat whilst celebrating Rita's recovery. Johnny is peeved to find his good bottle of whisky empty. Tim doesn't want Seb at No.4 but Sally overrules him, wanting to make it up to Seb for reporting Abi to social services. Anna is astonished to learn the truth and insists that Sally tells Faye and Seb. Adam sets up a meeting with a potential client who could prove very lucrative for the firm. Norris works alongside Colin on his last shift at The Kabin. He and Rita grow nostalgic about the years they've spent there. Faye and Seb receive their HIV test results: Seb tested positive, and Faye negative. DC Fry and DC Macmillan ask Roy about the row between Anna and Seb. Roy gives a full account of the argument, establishing a motive for Anna to attack Seb. Adam's client Dave Dixon sees his old friend Aidan ahead of his meeting. Aidan advises him not to do business with Barlow Legal Services and gives him song and verse about Adam's factory scam. Sarah tells Gail she doesn't want any more children. Gail advises her to check that Gary knows this. Seb is stunned by his diagnosis. He's assured that he can still live a normal and full life. Faye promises that her family will look after him. The residents drag Norris to the Rovers for an impromptu retirement party. Rita is the last to leave The Kabin and weeps as she does so. Dave walks out on Adam and Todd. They laugh it off and remind Aidan that it's a tiny victory compared to what he's lost. Rita hears Johnny complaining about her and Gemma on the phone. The police enter Seb's hospital room and arrest Anna for GBH. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Colin Callen - Jim Moir *Doctor - Christine Brennan *DC Fry - Mark Roper *DC Macmillan - Ian Conningham *Dave Dixon - Ross Grant Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Seb's room and corridor Notes *When talking over old times, Rita Tanner and Norris Cole reminisce about their attempt to contact the spirit of Vera Lomax in Episode 5783 (16th June 2004), Norris proposing to Rita and Emily Bishop in Episode 6062 (3rd July 2005) and Norris's first day at The Kabin in Episode 4728 (5th December 1999). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Seb and Faye anxiously await their test results; Aidan interferes in Adam's business; and Todd hopes to ease Summer's troubles. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,780,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes